


spideytorch requests

by aebirdie



Series: happy spideytorch [5]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, i havent written in so long, i miss spideytorch:(, requests pls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aebirdie/pseuds/aebirdie
Summary: hi hi!! you might have read my previous spideytorch works like...two years ago but i wanna write for them again!! pls check out both of my spideytorch series too ty bestiesi am stupid and cant figure out how to add the sad spideytorch series to it but that is a thing too!!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: happy spideytorch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	spideytorch requests

hi!! request through the comments here's what i WONT do

\--smut(i am not mlm)  
\--incest  
\--underage character and of age character

i tend to write a ton of angst(like a crazy person) and i like writing a lot, and if you're a registered user i will try and gift it to you!!

ty ly <3333


End file.
